


Cisco x Reader {Nightshade}

by Katico



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flash - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Superheros, The Flash - Freeform, cisco ramon - Freeform, i love my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katico/pseuds/Katico
Summary: A new vigilante hero is helping protect Central City and finds herself saving the one and only Cisco Ramon.





	Cisco x Reader {Nightshade}

You were sitting atop a building in central city looking at all the twinkling lights and people walking on a late Friday night. The cold fall wind hitting your face and leather jacket. you sigh in contentment, maybe there won't be any crime on this peaceful night.  
"Hey now I-I don't think you got the right guy!" you heard a male voice and a painful grunt followed soon after. you huff in annoyance as you were beginning to think you had the night off. you find the source of the voices and silently climb down the building using the shadows to conceal yourself. You watch and listen in to find the best moment for your move.

The long-haired man has his hands up as he is pressed against the wall by one of three dudes. His hair is disheveled and he has a busted lip. The man holding him punched him in the face, a bright red mark forming on the man’s face, soon to be purple.  
"Don't play games with us we know you're Flash's tech guy! Now tell us who he is!" The man clenched his fist onto the tech guys shirt so hard that his knuckles almost turn white.  
"I'm pretty sure you would know if you were his tech guy but you are mistaken your good sir." It seems like he is stalling as his aggravated the three other men with his sarcastic comment.  
"Why I-" you don't let the man have the chance to speak because you come out of the shadows and kick him in the face getting him off the other man.  
"What the fuck is that!" One of the other guys yell as they try and shoot you but using shadows and speed to manipulate their vision you make them shoot their partner by grabbing the guy you previously kicked in the face and place him in front of you as the other guys shoot at him unknowingly, resulting in the dead man in your hands. you lunged him at the two men knocking them down. you walk over where the two men lay and you make sure they are unconscious by punching them in the head, knocking them out for a while. you turn back to the man that had a look of awe on his face.  
“You alright?” you ask, your voice a little deeper than how you normally spoke. He blinked a few times and ran his fingers through his hair as a nervous habit.  
“Uh y-yeah you think so-” He tried to get up from the wall to suddenly wince in pain, falling back against the wall. “Besides some broken ribs.” you walk over to him and put your arm around him and his arm around your shoulder.  
“let‘s get you to the hospital to make sure.” you gave him a soft smile as we start to take a few steps, you make sure to be careful of his torso.  
“T-that was awesome, are you like Batgirl or something?” His voice had something kin to a childlike wonder that lanced his voice. you chuckle lightly lifting him from the wall.  
“No, as much as that would be so dope, no I'm not with those guys.” you walk towards the exit of the alleyway making sure he was walking beside me.  
“Well do you have a cool name? you have been known to be amazing a picking superhero and villain names.” He smiles proudly which melted your heart. you smile softly in return.  
“No never really thought you needed one. I just help the little crimes that flash can’t always get to so I don’t think you deserve a superhero name.” Your not wrong, you stop muggings and occasional murder but that’s it. Flash is the one who actually saves the world. you wrap your hand carefully under his ribs and lightly wiggle your hood out of your face. "But you can call me Y/N." you smirk lightly. His face turns a bit darker and that makes your smirk wider. Right as you can see the man open his lips to respond you see an orange light and then the flash right in front of me. Now it’s your turn to be in awe and you quickly put your hood back on with your free hand.  
“Cisco are you-” His voice sounds panic looking everywhere but not straight ahead. He finally notices me holding, Cisco? "Okay?" His voice laced with confusion but still with worry. He looks around and sees the dead man and the knocked out men laying on the ground. you hear one of them grunt awake.  
“We can talk about it later come on let's go before those guys wake up,” Cisco said in a hurried tone and you silently agreed with him by nodding toward the Flash.  
A lab appears in front of you making you stumble back a bit but make sure to have a hold on Cisco as you get your balance back. you feel kinda nauseous but you stand tall. you look around to see a hub of sorts, a panel in the middle of the room where a woman gets up from her chair and looked worried.  
“Cisco! Are you alright? what happened? what did you do?” She rambles on and takes him from your shoulder and takes him to a medbay you assume. you stand there awkwardly not feeling like you belonged beside all this fancy equipment even though you were super interested all The high tech gadgets you could see. you take one last look at Cisco through The glass and give him a little wave even though he couldn't see The rest of your face you gave him a soft smile as a goodbye. you turn to make your leave but The same red-clad man from before flashes with orange lightning right in front of me.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He said with his arms crossed, his face blurred by what only you could assume his speed.  
"I got Cisco to safety so I'm done you need to get back and help anyone else that is being harassed tonight." you try to go around him but again he blocks your path.  
"Well, that awfully nice of you but you still need to tell us who you are and what happened." His voice is of a parents tone. you silently groan and roll your eyes as you tap a button on your belt and you go invisible as you sneak away in his confusion. It took me a minute but you find your way out and continue your night though you had Cisco in mind ever since you last saw him.

 

"What the hell?" Barry looked all around him trying to find the girl he was confronting. Cisco laughed from the medbay as he saw what happen but soon he groaned in pain. Barry scan the area but couldn't find her anywhere which made him super confused but he goes back to his friend and sits next to him. "You alright buddy?" He places a hand on Cisco's shoulder.  
"As alright as you can be after being beaten half to death." He huffed a laugh. "Though you think you would actually be dead if it wasn't for her." He smiled thinking back to the woman who saved his life. He didn't know why he liked her but he did and hopes to run into her again in a less life or deaths scenario.  
"Speaking of her.. who was she?" Barry leaned back into his chair. Cisco recalled her name being Y/N but he wanted to keep her his little secret and didn't want Barry trying to stalk her so he just shrugged.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." He smiled a bit and looked at Barry. "you wish you did know though so, you could properly thank nightshade." Barry groaned and face palmed but he had a small smile on his face.  
"Really that's what you are going to call her?"  
"Yep! Admit it, it's awesome." Cisco and Barry share a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Flash fanfiction but I hope to improve if you have any critics or any ideas please comment!


End file.
